


afraid to take the leap (so I run to you)

by KrazyKeke



Series: You Are Worth Fighting For [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky doesn't mind either way, Crossdressing, Franz just doesn't care about gender norms, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Luna is a good bro, M/M, Mutant Harry, Shapeshifter Harry, Spoilers, and for Civil War, but Franz says what he has to say regardless, can be read as a stand-alone fic, he's gonna wear what the heck he wants to wear, kind of, mild spoilers for the story, the martyrdom is out of control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mess in Siberia, with Franz more distant than ever, Bucky fears that he ruined his chances before he even got the chance to try. Franz knows that human and mutant relationships rarely work out in the mutant's favor. And Luna? Well, she's just a little done with the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afraid to take the leap (so I run to you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

**Prompt(s)** : Civil War AU, please! Or at least, what happens to Bucky and Franz after that hot mess.

Bucky sees Franz in a dress at a party and just has to have some Jewish lovin’.

* * *

_**[Chapter Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rcjttv5d-PE) ** _

_**“**_ You know, if I weren’t aware of your crush on Franz, the constant staring would definitely be a tip off.” The light and airy voice of Luna Lovegood did not startle Bucky. No way, nuh-uh. Jerking his head in her direction, Bucky gave her his best Winter Soldier glare. Unfazed, Luna merely smiled, “The fact that you’re getting so agitated by all those admirers asking him to dance proves it.”

Dropping his glare, Bucky huffed and crossed his arms. “Regardless of how you **think** I feel, Franz has made his opinion of me quite clear.”  Although Franz’s official label was ‘consultant’, New SHIELD was rightfully wary of asking for help finding and shutting down international sex rings and black markets that dealt in human-mutant trafficking. More often than not, seeing the conditions of those held captive and degraded triggered Franz immediately, the only ones able to handle him when he got like that being Bucky or Steve, maybe Natasha.

“If he didn’t at least trust or like you, he wouldn’t have come to this party, period.” With that little nugget of wisdom, she took a chute of champagne from a passing waiter. “Hi, Franz! Finally decided to grace us mere mortals with your presence?”

Franz snorted, an unwilling smile tugging at his lips. “There’s only so much condescending commentary and subtle queries of ‘should I be wearing that dress?’ before I lost my temper. I had to take five to remind myself of the promise I made Stark about maiming.”

“You look great in that dress.” Bucky couldn’t help pointing out. He resolutely ignored Luna, who he was sure was smirking, and maintained eye contact with Franz. “A-And anyway, you should be allowed to wear whatever the f…” He stopped himself from using foul language just in time, remembering that there was a lady present.

“It’s your body and you can dress however you want.”

Viridian irises locked on his face, scrutinizing and searching for any hint of insincerity. It was uncomfortable but Bucky kept his expression as open and honest as he could, something he wasn’t used to doing anymore. “...You’re full of surprises tonight, Barnes.” Franz eventually muttered. “Oh, really now?” Bucky wasn’t holding his breath. No doubt the younger thought he was just as bigoted and closed minded as those other assholes.  “Mmhm. Dance with me?” Franz looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes, the classic doe eyed expression.

He had seen that look on many people over the years directed his way, before the War. Not so much nowadays after his years as the Soldier and the media circus that was the Civil War. So to see it on Franz? The man he’d wanted since forever... “Yeah.” He coughed, clearing his dry throat. “Okay.”

The music [ changed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U43_f1LSKxs), prompting more couples to get on the dance floor and Bucky felt his ears flush when he recognized Frank Sinatra. Not that it was a problem, but more the choice in song.

“Just focus on me.” Franz stepped closer, a hand coming up to rest on his right shoulder. Exhaling softly, his flesh hand rested on the small of Franz’s back, careful not to wrinkle the [outfit](http://s.tbdress.com/images/product/11/11151/11151833_1_m.jpg), and even more hesitantly, he reached out with his left. He needn’t have worried; easy as breathing, Franz clasped hands with him and then they were dancing.

“See? I told you it was fine. It’s just a silly song. Nothing to get nervous over.”

“I ain’t nervous.” That came out a little gruffer than Bucky intended and the shapeshifter purposely stepped on his foot for his tone.

“Sorry, it’s just been a long time for me.” God, he was just sticking his foot in it today, wasn’t he?

“To be dancing like this, I mean.”

Not that he ever remembered dancing with a dame like this either. Then again, his brain was Swiss cheese.

“That’s what I figured, Barnes.” Franz gently teased.

“Why did you choose me to dance with, out of everyone?” Despite Steve’s claims, he just wasn’t that man from the 40s, and he never could be again.

Bucky didn’t see himself as Franz’s type, not when there were better-looking, more educated and whole men trailing after him like a pack of puppies.

“My father was several years older than my mother.” Franz murmured. “As a boy, I found political matches a little terrifying, but as the second son, I knew my place.  I would have married whoever I was told, even if that meant I would be unhappy.” He sighed, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder, causing the taller man’s heart to speed up. “I don’t miss that innocence. I don’t yearn for the past anymore.”

By now, they had given up the pretense of dancing and they were in a corner of the room, away from everybody.

“Doll…” he licked his lips. “I’m getting several mixed signals here. I need you to be clearer. Just what are you trying to say to me?” This felt like Franz was kicking him to the curb but that was crazy, as they weren’t even together.

“I want you in my present, my future. I want you always.” Looking down at his hands momentarily, Franz breathed in deep for what he was going to say next. What would change everything between them. The irrevocable truth that had scared him enough to lash out time and time again, to keep his distance.

“James, I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's response is coming as fast as I can type. But if you liked this, want more, leave kudos, comments, hits, etc.


End file.
